Harry's Delema
by red-snow
Summary: Harry and Ron, with a twist.


The Beginning of the End  
  
It was jus a normal night of hell at the Dursley's residence. Harry was officially now 17 years of age as of midnight. He sighed as he lay on his bed with his arms behind his head starring up at the ceiling. Another sleepless night. Dudley decided that it would be fun to taunt his cousin Harry. From the school diet Dudley had slimmed down quite a lot. Some could even call him handsome. He was tall, taller than Harry and had found that he could actually see his muscles now, which were usually bulging now. He was threatening Harry earlier that he would come into his room at night and give him Birthday bumps. Harry had been avoiding him all day. He looked to the empty cage in which Hedwig was normally perched, but she was probably busy with the deliveries. He couldn't believe that his godfather had been caught last year because of him worrying about his scar and Voldemort. Of course Sirius was caught and placed neatly back into Azkaban.  
  
Hedwig swooped past him as the early dawn broke the open sky. She had a beak full of presents. Harry quickly took them and stashed them under the loose floor bored under his bed, which he had loosen again because Mr.Dursley had found out Harry's hiding spot last year. Harry quickly ran down the stairs in a shirt that was now too small for him and pants that were too big. He quickly started cooking up breakfast for the Dursley's so he wouldn't be able to get into any trouble today. Even though her knew Duddykins was going to be able to hit him numerously and only get encouraged and praised for it. He scrambled to brush his hair down so that it was presentable.  
  
Petunia was down first and she snapped at him and poking him trying to make him lose his concentration. The only thing that let him able to keep his cool was that he was going to go to the Burrow in two days. Petunia gave up and she smacked the boy in the back of the head so that his head nudged forwards. He growled once she was out of the room and 15 minutes later brought her a cup of tea just how she liked it. Too sweet and strong. Uncle Vernon was next and he sat down and Harry brought him his breakfast and coffee and his daily newspaper. He cussed at Harry, which was now his new habit.  
  
Dudley came in smirking like a little goon. Harry clenched his fists and tensed ready to run at anytime, even though he knew Dudley had a good chance of catching him. Dudley lunged forward Harry jumping back and out of reach when he noticed that in Dudley's hands were owl feathers stained with blood. Harry stood tall and he pointed to Dudley's hands and his voice trembled slightly. "Dudley, what is that on your hands?" Dudley smiled even wider and he let his hands fall open, the feathers floating to the ground. "Didn't you hear? It woke me up, so I strangled it and tore off its bloody head." Harry's eyes rounded in fear and horror at the thought of his bird headless. He swerved around Dudley and bolted up the stairs. He could hear Dudley's cruel laugh behind him echoing in his ears now. He stopped at his propped open door and he swung open the door gently and he fell to his knees at the sight of his room.  
  
Harry was abnormally silent through out the remaining holidays and on the trip to Hogwarts. Ron was sitting on his bed and he looked at the silent Harry. Harry sighed missing his best friend, Hedwig. "Harry what is the matter? You've been silent ever since you came over to the Burrow this holiday."  
  
Harry sighed and he looked at Ron. "Hedwig. she. well died this holiday." Ron looked shocked and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry had sat up and he looked at his feet. Harry turned to the door and he placed on a locking charm. "I was downstairs preparing to go to the Burrow and being really nice to the Dursley's when Dudley came down. He was grinning. He had blood and feathers on his hands. He told me that he had killed Hedwig and I ran to go check up on her and the room. It was a mess. She was lying on the floor, her head several feet away from the rest of her." Ron's jaw had dropped as he looked at Harry in horror.  
  
Harry continued. "The room was a mess of blood and feathers and everything scattered everywhere. I- I saw her, with her large amber eyes starring pointlessly up at me." He rested his head in his hands and his shoulders began to shake gently. Ron moved to Harry's side and he wrapped an arm around him. "Its alright there mate, we shall find you a replacement." Harry shook his head gently. "I don't want to replace her." "Why not?" "She was dear to me, I don't think she would want me to." "Common Harry, let me make it up to you." With that Harry moved in a swift movement and his lips were locked with Ron's. Ron pulled away in surprise and Harry just lowered his head. "I'm sorry about that." He said to him and he moved to go lay down on his bed when Ron stopped him. Ron pulled Harry into a very passionate kiss and pulled away kissing Harry over and over. Harry looked at Ron with disbelief of what his friend was doing to him. Ron stopped and held Harry for a couple of minutes in silence and let go and went back to his own bed and laid down with a sigh. The door opened with others and the fell to the floor. Seamus looked up at the two with confusion and went to his bed without a word.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning his head swimming with his previous dreams. He pulled out a large book. He dipped his newest phoenix feather into his smooth green ink. He began to scrawl down in the pages about his dream. He scratched his scar gently and felt his bed sink beside him. He looked over and saw Ron looking at him with an odd glint in his eye. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. Ron kissed Harry's scar and went to go and have a shower. Harry sighed and continued writing. The dream flashed over and over.  
  
~* Harry was lying in his bed when he felt a very naked body lying next to him. He turned over to find Ron in his bed. Harry smiled and kissed the naked boy. They both shuffled under the covers and got closer. Each of them could feel each others body against their own. Harry moved first and he kissed Ron and repeated his motions. Harry slowly began to snog with Ron. Harry was continuously trying to push his tongue down further. Harry pulled back and his beloved Ron was not there. Draco Malfoy was in his spot looking at Harry with the same glint in his eyes as Ron. Harry backed away a little and Draco made his move and touched Harry's lips with his. Soon they were snogging with each other. *~  
  
Harry closed his new journal. The one Hermione got for his birthday. He placed it under his pillow and got up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. A very cold shower. 


End file.
